1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to microfluidic devices. More specifically, it relates to microfluidic devices for ejection and suction of drugs/compounds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Perfusion involves a procedure of delivering a drug or nutrients to an internal organ or tissue via the bloodstream. The most popular methods of accomplishing this are bath perfusions and local perfusions, which have both proven cumbersome and/or inadequate for studying how drug application to one region of the brain affects a neighboring/juxtaposed region.
During a perfusion, it is common for flow conditions to be turbulent or non-laminar. Manifested in slice recording chambers, these conditions exacerbate spillover, thereby hindering/disrupting electrophysiological recordings and the study of region-specific drug effects.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved microfluidic device and methodology that effectuates perfusion in these turbulent/non-laminar flow conditions. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.